Teen Titans: New Teammate?
by Xelaric The Nobody
Summary: Starfire has left to complete some business on Tamaran. Soon, a new heroine rises, along with a new villain. What will the Titans do?
1. 1: A New Heroine Rises

**Kurea-Chan: **Hey guys. Once again, this is a new story, but it's based on Teen Titans. I've added 2 new characters, so I hope you like it! Oh, I don't own anything! Any characters from the DC comics/"Teen Titans" TV show, and any names of places are fictional, and are _not_ mine!

**Beast Boy: **Let's get this show on the road!

**Kurea-Chan: **Uh, ok…

**::: Raven's POV :::**

I meditated with my hood up, and my cape flared out behind me. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos..." I half muttered, half chanted.

I thought of last night, the night Starfire left. She said "I have a duty I must attend to on Tamaran, something that you must not join me with." Starfire had told all of us, and she left, leaving us upset…well everyone but me. But I do miss her, slightly. Beast Boy wasn't too happy, and neither was Cyborg. Don't get me started on Robin. He was a mess, and he still is. I believe he's still in his room, whimpering to himself. I closed my eyes again, but as soon as I did, Beast Boy came ranting in, plopping himself on the couch next to Cyborg.

"All right dude! Who's ready to play some video games?" he shouted. It irritated me that he was so happy and energetic when Starfire had just left. I do almost, _kind of_ miss her annoying ways. Not really, but still it's sad to see her leave.

"Booyah!" Cyborg's catch phrase rang through the Tower. I cringed and decided to meditate else where.

I walked through the halls, and on my way to my room, I passed Robin's quarters and I heard him speaking to himself. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but I decided not to bother him. Besides, he would come around sooner or later.

The alarm rang. My eyes opened as I heard Robin's quick footsteps running downstairs. I joined him, moments later. The large computer screen showed a woman with ice blue hair and matching eyes with a mecha-looking, blue suit. She had a tattered white cape and pale skin. We all looked at her in confusion.

"What's with the ice lady, and who is she?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know, but whoever she is, we got to take her down!" Robin instructed, "Titans! Go!"

Beast Boy started to bolt for the door, along side Cyborg. Robin went in the garage's direction to get to his motorcycle. I simply put my hood up and started to fly. I took one last glance at the screen, starring at the mysterious criminal.

As soon as we got there, the strange woman was there with what looked like half of a pair of sunglasses on her face. It looked more mecha-like than it did like sunglasses. She shot an ice beam from it, directing it at Cyborg.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" I shouted and threw part of a metal shaft at her. It missed her, and she shot another ice beam at the ground, making the road slippery. I noticed Beast Boy turn into a penguin, sliding along the ice. He quickly turned into a cheetah and leaped at her. She threw him off, as if he was a child's play toy.

Robin finally made an effort at attacking her. He grabbed a few bird-a-rangs from his belt, and launched them at her. They exploded near her. When the smoke cleared, she was still standing. Robin looked at her in disbelief.

"Azarath, metrion, zint-" "Hey! Looking for me?" A voice called, cutting me off. The Titans and I looked up on top of a building, to see a silhouette of a girl. She didn't seem to be talking to us, but to the strange woman instead.

"Exactly", the woman muttered.

The girl flipped off the building, falling at an immense speed. Right as she was about to hit the ground, she kicked off of it, and landed in front of the strange woman. Now we could see her more clearly; she had a ninja suit with a skirt on, but it wasn't black, it was purple. She wore a ying-yang necklace and she had ginger hair that was in a high ponytail. Her green eyes flared with humorous mockery. She waved her fingers at the strange woman, as a gesture of "come at me!".

"Gladly," the woman smirked. She kicked off the ground, flying. The ninja slid under her, secretly pulling out two shurikens _(ninja stars)_ and flung them at the woman's cape. The woman came crashing down. As the ninja pulled out a katana _(ninja sword)_ the woman struggled to get up. The ninja held the katana up to her throat.

"Leave Samu-sa", the ninja glared at her. The ninja put her katana away and pulled the shurikens off her cape. "And don't come back!" the ninja yelled after her as the woman flew off.

The ninja turned to us, a shocked look stealing her pleased expression. She put her shurikens in her belt, and slowly walked up to us.

"You're the Teen Titans, aren't you!" her gaze landed on each and every one of us. Her expression now seemed happy and delighted. "I'm called the Ginger Ninja", she said, then lowered her voice, "But my real name's Kino Hiretsuna."

I suddenly noticed that she had a slight Japanese accent, and I could tell by her name that she wasn't from Jump City, and neither was the villain she drove off.

"I'm Robin, leader of the Titans," Robin introduced himself, "I don't think you're from around here….where _are_ you from?"

"Oh, I'm from a small town near Tokyo, Japan. I came to America a month ago…It's great to _finally _meet you guys!" she explained.

Robin looked at us expectantly, then he nudged Beast Boy "Introduce yourself!" he hissed.

"Oh, right! I'm Beast Boy!" He laughed, "Nice to meet you!"

Cyborg spoke next, "I'm Cyborg. You had some pretty sweet moves out there, little red!"

Hiretsuna turned to me, "You're Raven, right?" I nodded. I didn't feel like speaking. "You have really cool moves Raven-san! Oh sorry, force of habit…"

"Who was that woman, Hiretsuna? Is she from Japan also?" Robin asked hopefully. I bet he wanted to track her down, and send her on her way back to Japan. Hiretsuna nodded," Yup, she's from Japan alright! Her name is Samu-sa, or in English, 'Chill'. She has extremely strong ice powers, and uses it to her advantage. I was actually sent here to stop her."

There was an awkward silence. "Hey," Hiretsuna started, "Aren't there _five_ of you?"

The tension in Robin's mask slackened, and his shoulders sagged. Robin looked hurt as if Hiretsuna had hit him. Hiretsuna turned to me with a worried expression and whispered, "Did I say something wrong?" I shook my head and whispered back, "The fifth Titan, Starfire, went back to her home planet and-"

"You don't have to whisper," Robin sighed, "I don't care."

"Robin had this kind of—er—relationship with her…" I finished a little louder.

Hiretsuna glanced at Robin, understanding and sorrow making her green gaze glassy. "I'm sorry, I brought it up." He nodded at her.

**::: Robin's POV :::**

Hiretsuna looked up at me. She was a few inches shorter than me, but I guessed she was about the same age as me.

The mood lightened a little as Hiretsuna said, "So…who wants to get pizza?" Beast Boy perked up. "I like the way she thinks! Let's go!" He grabbed her wrist and basically dragged her the whole way there.

I thought back to the moves she had back when she was fighting Samu-sa. She had some pretty slick moves, even for me. I wondered if she would teach me, but thought different of it. It would be embarrassing for a girl to teach _me _some combat moves!

We made our way back to Titan's Tower. Hiretsuna was with us, and I offered her to stay with us, since Starfire was gone. I gave her a communicator, and she seemed really happy. She told us that she had been dying to meet us. We're her idols, apparently.

I smiled when she mentioned that she had been in Tokyo when we went there to stop Brushogun. Then my smile faded. Starfire was with us then. I did what I had done before, my shoulders sagging and my mask slackened on my face. I looked at Hiretsuna. I'm sure she wasn't purposely pointing out times with Starfire.

**Kurea-Chan: **How awesome was that?

**Robin: **Not very, because _you_ made Starfire _leave_!

**Kurea-Chan: **Quit complaining, Robin! At least I added someone for a new love interest! {smirks}

**Robin:**{blushing slightly} Whatever!

**Kurea-Chan: **Review/rate please! Chapter two will be out soon!


	2. 2: Fighting Red X, and Feelings

**Kurea-Chan: **I got a few reviews on the first chapter and I was happy! :D So now I'm continuing! I don't own Teen Titans, the show/comics. They belong to their rightful owners!

**Beast Boy: **Let's just get started already!

**Kurea-Chan: **Someone's pumped up…

**::: Recap :::**

_**I smiled when she mentioned that she had been in Tokyo when we went there to stop Brushogun. Then my smile faded. Starfire was with us then. I did what I had done before, my shoulders sagging and my mask slackened on my face. I looked at Hiretsuna. I'm sure she wasn't purposely pointing out times with Starfire.**_

**::: Robin's POV :::**

It was late, and I sat in the common room, staring at the large computer screen. There wasn't any recent criminal activity, except the whole Samu-sa thing.

The stars glittered coldly in the indigo sky. Everyone else was asleep, so I went up to the roof. I had my face towards the moon, which was now full, and my back to the roof-top door.

My eyes wondered farther than the moon, and it felt like I could see Tamaran; Starfire's planet. I could feel something wet in my eyes. Was I…_crying_? Nope, I don't cry. Maybe something's in my eye. Or maybe, I _am _crying. But what for? Starfire is already gone, and I have nothing to cry for. Maybe, it's just that…my heart…is it breaking? Or has it already broken?

I heard footsteps behind me and quickly straightened up. I let my hand slip under my mask to wipe my eyes, so the person coming had no proof that I was crying. Beast Boy sat down next to me, but I didn't want to look at him.

"You alright, Robin?" Beast Boy wondered, "You've been acting…well, upset the past two days."

My voice shook a little, as if I had been hurt badly. And, I guess I had. "I guess, I mean, I'm not all that happy that Star left but…" I trailed off. Beast Boy got the point.

"I know what that's like, trust me dude." He said, his voice lowering. He didn't even need to mention Terra, one of the former Titans. (A. N. I hate you, Terra! :3) She was a good fighter, but she turned herself to Slade, an evil robot with the ability to persuade. He was my arch nemesis. We had already defeated him a while ago. I shivered; even though he's gone, he was a powerful enemy.

"But, ya know, I'm better now," he sighed. I looked at him. I think he has, well….a thing for Raven, but I didn't blurt it out. I didn't want him to explain himself if he does.

"So, what do you think of Hiretsuna?" Beast Boy asked, humor dancing in his green eyes. "What do you mean…?" I asked cautiously. He laughed, "Me and Cyborg _know _you have a thing for her!"

I rolled my eyes, even though Beast Boy couldn't see. My expression turned into a scowl. I crossed my arms. "I do _not_. I'm a hero, Beast Boy! I don't have time for that!" I objected.

"Well, you seemed to have time for 'that' when Star was around!" he lightly joked. I glared at him, and rubbed the back of my neck. "That's different Beast Boy…"I trailed off.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Good night, Robin." He got up and left. I watched him as he left, and thought, again, of the fight earlier. Hiretsuna had some pretty amazing moves…for a girl. But, again, I do _not_ like her more than a friend.

**::: Hiretsuna's POV :::**

I walked into the common room, to find Beast Boy and Cyborg already playing video games. I looked at the clock. 7:39 a.m. I walked up to them, and flopped on the couch.

"Seriously guys?" I asked. I glanced around the room; Raven was meditating, despite the fact the boys were screaming and shouting their heads off. It impressed me that she could concentrate.

I looked behind me, as I heard the doors swish open and closed. Robin stepped in, seriousness filling the air around him. I looked closer, and he seemed tired.

He glanced around, and smirked at Raven meditating, even though, once again, Beast Boy and Cyborg were shouting. He walked towards the couch and settled himself next to me. He looked at me and said, over Beast Boy's whining voice, "How do you like it here?" "It's really nice here, but I kind of miss Japan…"I trailed off, holding my arm.

Suddenly, the alarm rang, red flashing lights blinding me for a moment. A picture of a guy with a skull mask and a red "X" on his forehead, extending over his right eye, appeared on the screen. He had a tattered grey cape, and grey gloves with a black jumpsuit.

"Red X," Robin yelled over the alarm, "He's after the Xenothium, _again_? Titans, let's go!" Robin bolted for the door. I grabbed my mask and katana, running with him and the others.

We finally got to the heavily guarded lab—or what used to be heavily guarded. The guards lay on the floor, unconscious. The door ahead had a circle shaped hole, with the material of the door melting on the edges.

"Alright, Hiretsuna", Robin whispered, "Let's go ahead, since we're quiet, and Beast Boy, turn into something small."

Beast Boy obeyed, and he shrunk to the size of a mouse, a tail popping out, and a snout growing out of his face. He scampered to the door, and leaped through the hole. Cyborg and Raven stayed behind, guarding the door, incase Red X sneaked out.

I slipped through the hole, placing my feet lightly on the floor. I kicked over, landing in a fighting stance. I looked up to see a perch. I kicked off the ground, Robin doing the same on the other side of the room, and landed lightly on it. In the center or the room, Red X was examining the Xenothium vials, and placing them into a case. I looked over and Robin, who was looking at Beast Boy, nodding at him, then at me.

I pulled out three shurikens, aiming them at Red X's back. Beast Boy stalked along the edges of the room, slowly turning into a lion. Robin pulled out his grappling hook, and if I hadn't moved out of the way, it would've hit me. He glanced at me, mouthed "sorry", and leaped off his perch. He swung towards Red X and hit him square in the side. I flipped off, landing in a fighting stance, once again. I flung my shurikens at Red X, hitting his tattered cape and pinning him down. Beast Boy prowled out of the shadows, his legs pumping towards Red X. He batted Red X away from the Xenothium case, and picked it up in his mouth. Robin took it in his hands, and nodded at me, signaling for me to finish him off. I pulled out my katana, stabbing his cape, to make sure he wouldn't get up.

"So, the Kid's got a new toy, huh?" he said, a hint of humor in his voice.

I glanced back at Robin, but Robin only glared at Red X. He tried to get up, but I pushed him back down. "Well, we're done here, we may as well leave." Robin suggested. I glared at Red X one last time, and pulled my shurikens from his cape, and putting my katana in its sheath.

"Nice meeting you," Red X added sarcastically.

**Kurea-Chan: **I hope you liked it! I'm not very good at fighting scenes, but I tried. Rates/reviews/ideas are very much appreciated! Until next time! ;D


	3. 3: Battle Training?

**Kurea-Chan: **Here's chapter 3 of my, if I do say so myself, _awesome _fan-fic!

**Cyborg: **Yeah, yeah, yeah, just skip to the story!

**Robin: **_Wait._ Not yet! Kurea-Chan doesn't own anything, and enjoy!

**Kurea-Chan: **Thank you, Robin!

**::: Recap :::**

_**I glanced back at Robin, but Robin only glared at Red X. He tried to get up, but I pushed him back down. "Well, we're done here, we may as well leave." Robin suggested. I glared at Red X one last time, and pulled my shurikens from his cape, and putting my katana in its sheath.**_

"_**Nice meeting you," Red X added sarcastically.**_

**::: Cyborg's POV :::**

Robin, Hiretsuna, and Beast Boy come back through the circle-shaped hole, with a case in Beast Boy's hands. I leaned over to glance through the hole, to see Red X stumble around for an exit. I smirked, "Well little red, looks like you gave him quite a shock."

She glanced back at Red X, and shrugged, "It's what I do!"

I caught Robin looking at her, trying so hard not to blush. I tried so hard not to _laugh_. She had only been with us for a few days, and already I could tell Robin was attempting to and I seriously mean _attempt, _to get close to her.

He shook his head, as if something was on his face, and looked at us almost expectantly.

"Well, let's head back to Titan's Tower," he sounded commanding.

When we got back, Beast Boy and I played video games, since our game was interrupted before. We popped in the disc, and I started beating him already.

"Yo! BB! I bet you couldn't beat me even if this was on easy", I challenged. Beast Boy glared at me, his green eyes flaring. "Bet'cha I could!" he smirked.

Raven floated over to us, her violet eyes glowing like fires. "Will you two, _please, _SHUT UP?" Beast Boy and I exchanged a look, and nodded at Raven, who then went back into her corner and meditated.

Beast Boy looked around. "Hey," he started, "Where'd the two lovebirds go?" I laughed and said, "Probably training, or something."

**::: Hiretsuna's POV :::**

I stood in the training room, looking at Robin, to see what his next move would be. We decided to do some combat training. Well, Robin insisted.

He pulled out his collapsible bo-staff, and started to whirl it around. I didn't even reach for my katana. I swiftly ducked under the whirring staff. Using my palm, I hit him in the chest. He was sent backwards, on his back. He quickly regained himself. I closed my eyes, trying to sense his next move. Without even looking, I felt his movement; his arm trying to punch me. I quickly grabbed his wrist. I opened my eyes to see his mask stretched wide in astonishment. I flipped him onto his back, panting. I let him go, and he slowly got up.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked, helping him up.

He shooed me off. "Nah, I'm fine. You have pretty good moves."

He looked at me, holding my gaze for a few moments. I blushed a little, looking away and feeling strange. His mask widened a little as he realized he was staring at me. He gave his head a shake, and looked at me again; "If you want more training, I'll be glad to help…" he trailed off. I nodded. With a swish of his cape he slowly turned on his heel and left me in the training room.

I slowly left the training room, walking towards my own room. It was getting late. I fell back on my bed; well, my temporary bed. I had a feeling Starfire was coming back and that they would prefer her over me, since she _was _an original Titan. I'm only a temporary one.

I sighed and looked out "my" window. It was open, and the curtains were waving in the wind. I heard something, or someone on the roof. I pulled my katana onto my belt and slowly made my way to the window. I looked up but I didn't see anything. I heard another sound, like someone walking. I grabbed a handful of shurikens and walked up to the roof.

I silently opened the roof-top door, making sure not to surprise the person. I placed my feet lightly on the hard black surface of the roof. I looked up to see the silhouette of the one I feared to see up here; Robin. I put my shurikens back into my belt, still stepping lightly; I didn't want to scare him, but I doubt he gets scared.

"Hey, isn't it a little late to be gazing at the stars?" I lightly challenged.

He whipped around, reaching for something in his belt, but he relaxed when he saw it was me.

"Not really," he muttered, "And besides, I'm not looking at the stars, I'm looking, or trying to look, at something more distant."

I sat down beside him, and he looked at me, surprise reflecting off of him. I didn't need to ask him what he was thinking about, because I already knew who he was thinking about; Starfire.

"A few years ago, when I was in Japan, I had a friend named Koji," I started, "He was my best friend…my only friend. We did everything together. He knew I was the Ginger Ninja, and I always trusted him with my secret. One day, I was fighting off Samu-sa. I was on top of a building and Koji had tried to help me, but he…" I trailed off, tears choking my throat. I couldn't keep going, but in a way, I had to, so Robin could understand that I know how he feels. "He…he, slipped over the edge, due to Samu-sa's ice powers." I stopped, trying to regain the last sliver of strength I had. But I couldn't; my barrier broke and I started to cry.

I couldn't look Robin in the eye; I wish I never came up here, so I didn't make him feel bad. I finally summoned the courage to look up at him, and he was staring at me. He quickly glanced away, and in the light of the moon, I saw his face turn bright red.

He glanced in the direction of the stars. He sighed and pulled off his mask. His brilliant blue eyes shone in the pale light. "I didn't know that happened; but my problem isn't as bad as that." For the first time, he looked me straight in the eye. His eyes; don't get me started on those eyes. They were glinting sadly, and they seemed to be making a light of their own. I looked away from him. _I can't do this, _I thought, _he loves Starfire, and I know it. _

I slowly got up, and looked into his eyes for the last time; probably for a long time. I glanced to the side of him, because I couldn't make eye contact with him. I felt my face burn up, "I-I'm sorry if I upset you even more. I d-didn't mean to." I slowly turned away. "Wait!" he grabbed my arm. I turned to see him, his mask still off. He let go of me and asked, "What…what happened to Koji?"

I stared into his sky-blue eyes. Silence told me I had to answer soon. "When he hit the ground…he lost…he lost his consciousness. The breath was driven out of him; he couldn't breathe. I…watched him d-die basical-" I fell to my knees. Even remembering it pained me.

Robin looked down at me, "Well, if you want to talk, I'm here, ok?" He had this gentleness in his voice that I've never heard before. I don't think he ever spoke like that. "Good night, Hiretsuna."

I nodded at him as he walked off. He purposely left me, so I could have my alone time. I smiled weakly to myself. _Thanks Robin, _I silently thanked him; _you've helped me a lot._

**Kurea-Chan: **I finally got Robin to take off his mask! Yesssss!

**Robin: **Only 'cause it was a serious moment, sheesh.

**Kurea-Chan: **Whatever you say, Mr."GimmeMyMask!". You never take it off in the show, _so _I thought it would be a good idea to let you take your mask off here!

**Robin: **Anyways, {turns to readers} Bye!

**Kurea-Chan:** Wai-


	4. 4: Sayonara

**Kurea-Chan: **Hello! It's me, again, and here's chapter 4!

**Hiretsuna: **Once again, Kurea-Chan doesn't own anything.

**::: Recap :::**

_**I nodded at him as he walked off. He purposely left me, so I could have my alone time. I smiled weakly to myself. **_**Thanks Robin**_**, I silently thanked him; **_**you've helped me a lot.**

**::: Robin's POV :::**

It was morning, about seven or eight, and I walked through the tower. My feet lead me to Hiretsuna's room. I opened the door, but she wasn't there. She wasn't in the common room either. Finally, I checked the roof. There she was; lying on her side, her back to me. I knelt down next to her and picked her up, careful not to wake her. I brought her to her room, laying her on her bed. I quickly left, just in case she woke up.

I heard some voices, coming from the common room. A particularly peppy, high-pitched voice told me someone else, other than Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven were there. I bolted for the door, my cape flying out behind me. When I reached the room, a figure was concealed form my sight as Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven were talking to it.

"Friends! It is great to see you!" the figure shrieked.

I knew exactly who it was.

"Star?" I asked cautiously.

Raven moved out of the way, to reveal Starfire. My mask widened in surprise. I walked up to her and she gave me a death hug.

"Robin! I am most delighted to see you!" she let go of me, at the sound of the door swishing. I turned to see Hiretsuna standing there, shock filling her green stare. She kept her shock to herself, but proceeded with caution.

"Hi," she said to Starfire, "I'm Hiretsuna. I'm guessing you're Starfire?"

Starfire glanced at me, then back at her and nodded. "Yes, I am Starfire." Star smiled and looked back at us.

"Didn't you have to do something important on Tamaran?" I asked her. She nodded and added with a hint of sadness, "Yes, but I have to go back in a few months. I wish I could stay!"

**::: Hiretsuna's POV :::**

I left the room without anyone noticing. Maybe now since Starfire was back, the Titans _would _consider having her on the team instead of me. And that note of happiness in Robin's voice…

I shook my head. I didn't need to tell Robin how I felt for him; it was now obvious that he wanted Starfire with him.

I looked back at the common room doors, hearing the happy voices of the reunited Titans. I trudged to what was now Starfire's room. I grabbed my bag and put my shurikens and katana in it. _I bet they won't even notice, _I told myself silently.

I waited for night to fall over the tower. I wrote a note in Japanese characters and folded it up. I hauled my bag on my shoulder and walked towards Robin's room. I took my note and slipped in under Robin's door, and left the tower.

When I reached the mainland, I looked back at Titan's Tower, and waved goodbye to it. I trudged through the city without looking back. When I reached the outskirts of the city, I collapsed in the grass, crying to myself. They probably were too fixated on Starfire to notice my disappearance. I thought back to the first time I met them, when I drove off Samu-sa.

I straightened up. Samu-sa! She's probably still lurking around here! I looked back in the direction of Titan's Tower once again. _Samu-sa's something they can handle though, _I thought, _I'm sure they've fought more powerful enemies…_

They're probably not even going to look for me.

They won't care.

**::: Raven's POV :::**

I glided out of the common room, leaving Robin and Starfire in there alone. They probably had a _lot _of catching up to do.

Randomly, Beast Boy came running up to me.

"Have you seen Hiretsuna?" he asked, "I haven't seen her all day!"

I shook my head, Come to think about it, I hadn't seen her at all either, except when she came into the common room this morning. "Maybe we should look for her then?" I suggested. Beast Boy nodded and decided he would check the first few floors.

I glided to Hiretsuna's—or Starfire's—room. I opened the door, but she was gone. I checked everywhere else, even everyone else's room.

When I came to Robin's room, and opened the door, a note fluttered up. I caught it, but it was in Japanese characters; one of the only languages I can't read. So, I caught up to Beast Boy and told him to get Cyborg into the common room.

We came into the common room, with the note in my hand. I went up to Robin and handed him the note, "I found this by your door."

He looked at it skeptically, flipping it over, turning it sideways. He glanced at Starfire and asked, "Star, you can still read Japanese, right?" She nodded and glided over to him, taking the note. She read it and her eyes widened the slightest bit.

"It says, 'Goodbye Titans, from Hiretsuna'," she stated.

Robin glanced around the room, as if he expected Hiretsuna to be there. He crossed his arms and looked at us.

"Alright, who did it? Who made Hiretsuna leave?" Robin asked, demandingly.

I glanced at Starfire, then at Robin, and then I thought of the way Hiretsuna and Robin acted around each other.

"It was _you, _Robin," I stated calmly, "She got upset about—"

"Me? How was it _me_?" Robin glared at me.

I tried hard to stay calm, so that I didn't blow anything up around me. I pulled Robin out of the common room by his wrist.

I said in a hushed whisper, "She has feelings for you, Robin. I could tell. She probably left because Star's back."

He shook my grip off of him. "That's nonsense! You're probably just saying that to cover up for whoever did it!"

He angrily turned back to the common room. _Sheesh, _I thought, someone's _got anger issues._

**Kurea-Chan: **No kidding, Raven!

**Robin: **Well, I know for sure that it's not _my _fault.

**Kurea-Chan: **You sure about that?

**Robin: **{nods}

**Kurea-Chan: **Well, I guess people can be wrong sometimes…anyways, bye!


	5. 5: The Return of Samusa Pt1

**Kurea-Chan: **Hey guys,it's me again. I'm obviously continuing this because I have 2 very awesome supporters! Shout outs to Believer-in-Many and Anime-freak219 for supporting/reviewing on my chapters! You guys rock!

**Beast Boy: **She doesn't own us or anything that is Teen Titans related!

**Kurea-Chan: **By the way, this chapter is rated T for violence.

**::: Recap :::**

_**I tried hard to stay calm, so that I didn't blow anything up around me. I pulled Robin out of the common room by his wrist.**_

_**I said in a hushed whisper, "She has feelings for you, Robin. I could tell. She probably left because Star's back."**_

_**He shook my grip off of him. "That's nonsense! You're probably just saying that to cover up for whoever did it!"**_

**_He angrily turned back to the common room. _Sheesh_, I thought, someone's_ got anger issues.**

**::: Starfire's POV :::**

Robin angrily stomped into the common room.

"What is wrong Robin? Are you upset that the Ninja of Ginger has left?" I asked.

Robin looked up at me, suppressed a sigh, and shook his head. "It's nothing, Star." He walked out of the room, leaving me and Raven alone. She was looking at me, as if I had done a bad deed.

"What is wrong with everyone? Have I done something…_bad_?" I asked, worried.

Raven gave me an undefined shrug, and glided out. I stared at my hands in agony. What if I did do something?

**::: Robin's POV :::**

I paced around in my room. Why would she leave? She couldn't have been jealous of Starfire? She never has shown any jealously towards Star though. I kicked something across the floor. _"Goodbye Titans"? _

I stared out the window. She couldn't have gotten far, and I looked down at my communicator. I could contact her with this, but I didn't for some strange reason.

The alarm, deafening my ears, rang. I ran back to the common room. On the screen, was a smirking Samu-sa, freezing almost everyone in her path. I stared at the screen in horror. _We can't take Samu-sa down without Hiretsuna, _I thought in agony, _she knows all her weaknesses. _

"We have to take her down without Hiretsuna!" I yelled over the alarm.

"What! Are you out of your spiky-headed little mind!" Cyborg interjected, "That woman's _crazy _strong, and we don't know her weaknesses!"

It was like Cyborg spoke my thoughts out loud. I glared at them and encouraged them forward. "Let's go!"

The road was covered in ice, and I carefully placed my steel-toed boots on the slippery surface. I glared up at Samu-sa, and she returned it with her icy blue stare. I summoned my bo-staff, and whirled it around. "Titans, go!" I called.

Starfire looked at Samu-sa in confusion and bewilderment, but she obeyed my order. Her hands glowed green with Starbolts. She shot them simultaneously, without stopping for a breather. I grasped one of my bird-a-rangs, and flung it at her. Raven and Beast Boy were attempting to throw metal objects at Samu-sa, but when the smoke cleared around her, she was unwounded.

I stared at her in disbelief, my teeth gritting. I glanced at Cyborg, "Cover me." He nodded, his arm-cannon ready to fire. I pulled out my communicator, flipped it open, and tried to reach Hiretsuna. She answered, "What do you want?" her voice was almost scathing.

"Hiretsuna, you have to help us! Samu-sa is ambushing the city, and we have no idea how to take her down." I pleaded.

Her green eyes narrowed slightly. "Oh, I'm sure you and Star will figure something out," she muttered, "You don't _need_ me. I'm only one person, what can I do?"

I couldn't help but fell the slightest twinge of sympathy for her. _Maybe Raven _was _right, _I thought, _Maybe Hiretsuna _does _have feelings for me…_

I stared at the screen hopefully, "Please Hiretsuna. We need you…". I _need you,_ I silently added.

She hesitated for a moment and then an intense, dismissive glare crept into her gaze. The screen went blank. I closed the communicator and turned to the rest of the Titans. "It's no use! We have to bring her down ourselves." I yelled to them.

I whirled my bo-staff around, running, or sliding, towards Samu-sa. I tried jamming the staff into her eye-piece, but she grasped the staff and flung me into a building. Pain shot through my shoulder blade. I reached my hand over to my shoulder blade and my glove was saturated in crimson blood. I shook my glove, getting most of it off.

I pushed my staff together, and shoved it into my belt. I glanced over at Starfire who was starting to grow tired, and then at Beast Boy, who was still trying to throw things at Samu-sa, as was Raven. Cyborg was the only one who looked awake, ready to go.

I grabbed a grappling hook and shot it at the top of a building, and swiftly landed on it. Samu-sa had followed me, and her eyes were cat-like now, her pupils the tiniest sliver of black. She took out an icy staff, topped with a sharp shard of ice.

"C'mon lover boy," she hissed, "Fight."

**::: Hiretsuna's POV :::**

I started to walk into the city after I got Robin's call. I couldn't help but wonder why he sounded so desperate. Robin never gets desperate.

Anyways, I was walking through the streets and I saw a billboard of Katy Perry, announcing one of her newest singles, "Wide Awake". I've listened to the song many times, so I decided to sing it. (_A.N. If you haven't heard of the song "Wide Awake" by Katy Perry, look it up after this! I don't own it_**.**)

"I'm wide awake. Yeah, I was in the dark, I was falling hard, with an open heart. I'm wide awake. How did I read the stars so wrong? I'm wide awake. And now it's clear to me, that everything you see ain't always what it seems. I'm wide awake.  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long…I wish I knew then, what I know now, wouldn't dive in, and wouldn't bow down…gravity hurts. You made it so sweet, till I woke up on…on the concrete. I'm falling from cloud nine….Crashing from the high…I'm letting go tonight...Yeah I'm falling from cloud nine…" I sang.

Tears stung my eyes. Stupid emotions. I continued walking down the street, when the slightest bit of frost lined the sidewalk. Samu-sa! I looked in front of me, and saw the Titans fighting Samu-sa. Then I saw Robin swing himself onto a building and Samu-sa followed.

My eyes must've dilated in fear. Horrible flashbacks were sent through my head. "Koji…" I muttered, then looked up. Robin began to fight. I jumped onto an awning and leaped onto the building, running with swift speed. I reached the building next to the one Samu-sa and Robin was on. They were dangerously close to the edge. I flipped onto the building, landing in front of Robin. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that his chest bore a few cuts, pretty nasty ones. I pulled out my katana and rested the tip of the blade on Samu-sa's throat.

"You touch him one more time, Samu-sa," I hissed, "and I'll have your head!"

Her only reply was a smirk, but then, "And what happens if I touch _you_?"

I placed three shurikens in between the fingers of my free hand. "That's a surprise."

**Kurea-Chan: **Epic battle of fate! {runs around in anticipation}

**Robin: **{rolls eyes} Ok then…

**Kurea-Chan: **The next chapter will obviously contain the battle! Keep an eye out for it!


	6. 6: The Return of Samusa Pt2

**Kurea-Chan: **Thanks to the people who are reviewing! You guys are the best! I feel so loved. :D

**Hiretsuna: **Please, get to the battle, Kurea-Chan!

**Kurea-Chan: **_WAIT! _I don't own anything! Teen Titans belongs to its rightful owners. :D__And here goes the epic battle of fate!

**::: Recap :::**

"_**You touch him one more time, Samu-sa," I hissed, "and I'll have your head!"**_

_**Her only reply was a smirk, but then, "And what happens if I touch you?" **_

_**I placed three shurikens in between the fingers of my free hand. "That's a surprise."**_

**::: Hiretsuna's POV :::**

Samu-sa smirked again, humor glinting in her cat-like, icy eyes. I leaped at her, shurikens connecting with her shoulder. Blood welled from the wound, and she grasped her shoulder in pain. I jumped down, landing lightly on my feet.

She whipped out her Ice Staff, a pale blue light swirling around the sharp shard at the top. She shot it, aiming it and my feet, but I leaped away in time. She kept shooting, but I flipped away from her icy grasp.

Soon, my feet neared the edge. Robin was quietly watching, trying to help, but he couldn't. Samu-sa glared down at me, her teeth now fangs. The slivers of her pupils were as thin as a waning moon.

"Now, is where it ends, Ginger Ninja," she hissed.

I looked up at her, then at the drop. The seventy five foot drop. My gaze cast over to Robin who was already trying to get to me. But it was too late; Samu-sa shoved me over the edge.

I fell at a horrible speed. I thought of Koji; my dead friend who had died when he fell off a building. I heard someone screaming my name, but I blacked out in horror.

**::: Robin's POV :::**

"Hiretsuna!" I screamed.

I fumbled around my belt, grasping my grappling hook. I shot it towards Hiretsuna. I waited, waited for the grappling hook to wrap around her. But it didn't; I missed.

I stood in horror as an ice pillar rose from the ground, hitting Hiretsuna square in the back. She fell off of it, falling face first onto the concrete.

The Titans on the ground were already running to her side. I looked around the top of the building, but Samu-sa had disappeared. I shot my grappling hook into the roof of the building across from the one I was on, and landed on the ground, a few yards away from the rest of the Titans.

I pushed my way next to her. Her back was covered in blood, the place where she hit the pillar. Her nose was bleeding as well. She lay limp and barely breathing.

"Our friend….is she—" "I hope not." Beast Boy cut Starfire off.

I couldn't look at anyone. I tuned out everyone's voices, and thought back to the other night.

"_One day, I was fighting off Samu-sa. I was on top of a building and Koji had tried to help me, but he…he, slipped over the edge, due to Samu-sa's ice powers."_

_She could easily die the same way, _I thought_. _

I looked at the Titans, whose expressions were a mix of horror, sorrow, and hurt.

I picked her up, careful not to hurt her even more. She moaned when I started carrying her back, and I grasped her tightly, not wanting to drop her. The others followed behind me, a little slow.

We finally got back to the tower, and I brought her to my room. I watched her for a bit, waiting for her to move, or do something. Twenty minutes passed. I sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. She stirred a little, but other than that, she didn't move much.

"I'm so sorry, Hiretsuna," I muttered, "I got you into this..."

She stirred again and sat up, her green gaze cloudy. She held her head, and looked up at me.

"Robin? W-what happened?" she stammered.

"Samu-sa pushed you over the edge of the building we were on. You hit one of her ice pillars on the way down," I explained.

She winced as she sat up more, and she reached for her back.

"You should rest, Hiretsuna," I said softly, "You had a really bad fall."

She nodded and gratefully lay back down. She fell asleep and I watched her for a bit, again. I turned around, the door swishing behind me. I started to walk to the common room. Everyone else was in the room, look at me expectantly. I walked in more, and then they crowded me.

"How's little red?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, how is our friend, Robin?" Starfire added.

"Well," I started, "She woke up a little while ago but she fell back asleep. She seems to be in a lot of pain…"

Beast Boy wailed, "Aw! Not cool, dude! I wanted to play some video games with her."

We all stared at Beast Boy, and he shrunk, letting out a small laugh, "Hehe…I mean, I hope she gets better…?"

**::: Hiretsuna's POV :::**

My dreams were no better than reality. I slipped into a fitful sleep. I woke again, to a half moon. I pilled my knees to my chest painfully. My head throbbed and my back rippled with pain. I tried to get up and walk around, but it only brought more pain to my back.

I heard the door swish open, and saw Robin standing in the doorway. I looked up at him and smiled, grateful his company. He walked over and sat down besides me.

"How's the little warrior princess doing?" he blushed.

I looked away, trying not to show my pain. "I-I'm fine."

"You know, Raven said something about you…um…liking me," He said awkwardly, "Or something like that…"

I looked at him again, and then looked at the floor.

"I was just scared to tell you," I muttered, only for myself.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

**Kurea-Chan:** Oh snap! Hurry Hiretsuna! Tell him how you feel. :3

**Beast Boy: **Okay, enough with the romance! Get on with le action!

**Kurea-Chan: **Let me do my thing BB, and, possibly, I'll add more action. Anyways, rate and review! Sometimes that review button gets lonely. Don't be shy, click on it. :3


	7. 7: Old Friends

**Kurea-Chan: **Hi! Here is chapter 7 of le TT fan fiction!

**Starfire: **Our friend does not own anything!

**Kurea-Chan: **No, I do not, and I'm using my good friend's, known as Believer-in-Many's O.C in this chapter. Thanks to her! Here we go! :D

**::: Recap :::**

"_**I was just scared to tell you," I muttered, only for myself.**_

"_**What?" **_

"_**Nothing!"**_

**::: Hiretsuna's POV :::**

"Seriously, what'd you say Hiretsuna?" Robin asked.

I laid my gaze on him, then looked away, "It's _nothing_," I mumbled.

Robin wasn't buying it, "C'mon, tell me."

My face felt hot, and I cursed myself silently, _why does he have to be so freakin' attractive? I wish I never liked him sometimes…_

Silence crept its way into the conversation. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping Robin would go away. But all I heard was his breathing, and then, "Well, if you're not going to tell me…then I'll ask Raven to tell me."

I straightened up, "Please, _no_!" I pleaded him. I jolted up into a standing position, slowly sitting down again, due to my injury. I hung my head, slowly deciding what to tell him. _Oh yeah, I love you, Robin? _No. I shook my head as if to clear it.

Robin was staring at me, then he faced the window. I looked up at him, silently whimpering for him to take off his mask, so that I could look him in the eye. I leaned a little closer to him.

I shakily caressed his face, leaving my hand there for a few heart beats. I finally looked up at him, my throat drying up, and the top of my mouth dry as well.

"Robin," I started, "Robin…I guess Raven was right." I let out a small laugh. "I _do _like you, but," I sighed, "I know you like Starfire…"

I stopped and let my hand drop from his face. My gaze shifted from the floor, to the window, and back to the floor again.

Silence grew as Robin sat next to me, his breathing coming in soft, shocked gasps. I slowly got up, my face growing hot all over. I walked over to the door and left. I heard Robin's voice as he was brought into reality again.

"Wait, Hiretsuna!" he gasped. I waited outside his door, and he burst out, panting.

I didn't look at him. I didn't want to. I just stared down at my shoes, leaning up against the wall. He walked up besides me, and leaned against the wall like I was. I didn't look up at him; it's not like I could look at him, because my eyes were frozen to the floor.

"Hiretsuna, loo—" he was cut off as something covered his mouth. I looked up, but all I saw was the swish of a tattered white cape retreating into Robin's room. I ran into his room, katana in hand. The window was open, and a piece of Robin's ripped cape clung to the window. I looked down and out the window, seeing Samu-sa dragging Robin to the water.

"Robin!" I screamed. I ran through the halls, knocking on everyone's door, shouting, "Samu-sa's got Robin!"

Everyone was up immediately. I flipped from Robin's window despite the pain rippling through my back. I didn't care. I _needed_ to save Robin.

I landed with a muffled thud. I looked at the bay to see that it was frozen. I heard some sort of banging coming from it. I ran to the shore line, skidding to a stop before I hit the ice. I stared in horror as I saw Robin, trapping beneath the ice, trying to punch his way through. I pulled my katana out and started to hack at the ice. My back rippled with pain again, and I felt fresh blood trickling in between my shoulder blades.

Soon, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg ran onto the rocky cliff, staring at me as I hacked away at the ice.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw fire licking at the ice. _Fire? _I thought, _nobody on the team has the power to control fire…_

I looked up to see a boy, about the age of twelve or thirteen, with a cloak identical to Raven's, but it was an ash-gray color. He had soot black hair with snow-white streaks. His black eyes gleamed in the cold moon light. He had strange hook patterns on his arms that were the colors red, black and dark blue. The only thing normal about is appearance was his red and blue Nikes. Fire was shooting out of his hand, making the ice steam.

As I looked at the strange boy, I forgot about Robin. My attention snapped back to him, but I noticed that he was unconsciously drifting towards the bottom.

"Robin!" I screamed, even though he couldn't hear me.

I looked behind me to see if anybody was actually going to _help _me and the strange boy. But all Raven was doing was looking at the boy in yearning.

I continued, hopelessly, hacking at the ice. I slowed down and choked out a few tears. _It's hopeless, _I thought, wanting to cry out loud, _he's probably drowned by now!_

Suddenly, the strange boy started to melt the ice near me, with the fire he shot out of his hands. It left a large hole. Then Beast Boy changed into a squid as he jumped through the hole. Several minutes passed, and soon, I saw Beast Boy's squid figure starting to propel upwards. He surfaced, holding Robin in his….er, tentacles. Beast Boy turned back into his "human" state and I helped him haul Robin out of the water.

Robin's cape and gloves were plastered to his now pale skin. His jet black hair was also plastered to his face.

"Robin?" I asked, knowing I wouldn't get an answer.

Suddenly, the wind picked up around us. It lasted for a few moments and it finally died off. I looked up to see the strange boy, descending to the ground. His hood fell from his face, revealing pale skin, like Raven's. He was shorter than I was, standing at about four foot eleven. He looked up at me, his black eyes shining in the pale light.

Raven came up next to him, and Cyborg and Beast Boy followed behind her a little more slowly.

"This is Sukai," Raven introduced, "A friend of mine from Azarath."

I looked at him, but his gaze stared unfriendly into the distance.

"Yeah, I'm Sukai," he said, his voice flat and unfriendly.

I nodded, "We should get Robin back to the Tower. He's pretty shaken."

"Says the girl who got her butt whooped by Samu-sa!" Beast Boy challenged.

I glared at the shape-shifter, my green eyes piercing into him. He just looked at me, his eyes widened in surprise. He gave me a little nod and got onto his hands and knees. His pointy ears shrunk, and they grew round and fuzzy. His arms grew thicker and furrier as well. His forest green eyes shaped into dark beady circles. He was a bear. Raven gently lifted Robin up with her Azarathian powers and they carried him into the Tower.

**Kurea-Chan: **How was dat? :3

**Sukai: **Pretty cool….but ya know, you could've added more _me_

**Kurea-Chan: **{rolls eyes} You're lucky I even added you_. Anyways, _Rate and Review! 


	8. 8: Fear Over Taken by Romance

**Kurea-Chan: **Hey people of Fan Fiction! This is one of my more popular stories, and I is very happy! :D

**Sukai: **_Ahem_.

**Kurea-Chan: **Oh yeah, I'm using Believer-in-Many's O.C once again, so credit goes to _him_. Oh, and I don't own anything!

**::: Recap :::**

_**Raven gently lifted Robin up with her Azarathian powers and they carried him into the Tower.**_

**::: Raven's POV :::**

After the whole, Robin-frozen-in-the-bay thing, I lead everyone into the Tower, Sukai trailing behind me. It was great to see him again; but I only hoped that he didn't go crazy on us…

Randomly, he started blabbering friendly to Hiretsuna, but she didn't seem to care; her gaze was resting on Robin.

I rolled my eyes at Sukai's blabbering. Suddenly he stopped mid-sentence and growled at Hiretsuna, "Are you even _listening _to me?"

She tore her gaze from Robin and looked at him, her green eyes declaring a challenge, "No, I'm not. Look, it's not that I don't care, it's just that—"

Hiretsuna was cut off as Sukai's receded a little, and his forearms grew lither and longer. Black fur covered him, white spots dotting his jet-black coat. Short, but sharp claws shot out from his paws. Hiretsuna's face had a look of fear planted on it. He was stalking up to her, growling and hissing.

"Sukai, _Stop. It_",I commanded, "You're scaring her."

Sukai swung his head around to meet mine, his beady black eyes whimpering. He obeyed, changing back into his "human" form.

Silence followed for a few brief moments, as we walked the corridors of the Tower. Then, as I'd expected, Sukai started blabbing again. I rolled my eyes, and covered my ears as he went on about this "time he went all around Azarath". Even Star was quiet.

We _finally _got into the common, Beast Boy laying Robin on the couch. Sukai was still blabbering, then he abruptly cut himself off. I thankfully looked at him.

"Well," Cyborg said, "I'm going to bed, bye!"

He clearly didn't want to get in the middle of another of Sukai's stories. Beast Boy did the same, heading off to his room. That left me, Sukai, Starfire, Hiretsuna, and an unconscious Robin in the common room.

"Come friend, I will show you to an extra room were you may rest", Starfire lead Sukai away, as he started to become social again.

I glanced at Hiretsuna, who was too fixated on Robin to pay attention to us. I pulled my hood over my head, and glided out of the room.

**::: Robin's POV :::**

I slowly came to, sitting up. I held my head, dizziness holding my sight captive. I planted a hand on the couch, trying to steady myself. I blinked my eyes a few times, to clear my spinning vision. I saw Hiretsuna standing at the tall windows, her back to me. I could now see her uniform was stained with dried blood. _Her wound probably opened again, _I thought.

I got up, walking up to her. She must've seen my reflection before I spoke, because she turned to face me. Her gaze was looking me up and down, her mouth slightly open in worry.

"Robin," she started, "I…I'm sorry. If I hadn't c-come to Jump City in the first place, Samu-sa wouldn't have caused you guys any trouble…" She looked hurt, and turned away again, not wanting to continue the conversation.

"Hiretsuna…" I tried to start. I couldn't think of what to say. She didn't show any signs of responding.

Then I thought of what she said only before Samu-sa had grabbed me:

"_Robin…Robin…I guess Raven was right…I _do_ like you, but I know you like Starfire…"_

My face grew hot, just thinking about. My hand reached for my neck. Hiretsuna just stood there in silence, her shoulders sagging and her arms very loosely, crossed.

"Sometimes, I wish I never came here…" she mumbled. "But, then again, I would've never have met you…"

This last statement caught me off guard. Actually, the whole phrase caught me off guard. _Sometimes I never wish I came here? _I thought, her words ringing in my head. I placed my hands on her shoulders and turned her to face towards me.

"Hiretsuna…are you saying…you want to go home?" I asked her, a note of sadness hinted in my voice. Her sad green gaze meet mine. "Of course not! I love it here…but, it's just…" she trailed off with a sigh, "I know that it's hopeless if I keep fighting Samu-sa; she's never going to leave you guys alone!"

"Is that why you ran off before?" I asked her, "To get away from Samu-sa?"

"Kinda…" she answered uneasily. Her gaze shifted from me to the floor.

**::: Hiretsuna's POV :::**

Darn you, Robin! Curse your good looks! I just wanted to shout out that he knows he doesn't love me, but Star instead…

"The _real _reason why I left…" I trailed off, but continued again, "Is because of Star…I knew how much you wanted to see her and everything like that. I know you like her a _lot _more then me, and you know her a _lot _more then me, but I—"

I was cut off. Robin had quickly leaned closer to me, causing him to kiss me. It wasn't accidental; it was on purpose.

My eyes grew wide, my face growing hot all over. His hands were on my hips, holding me firmly, and closely. I slowly wrapped my hands around his neck. He finally broke apart, but he still held me.

"Don't _ever _underestimate me like that," he whispered softly, a hint of amusement in his tone.

I nodded, and then laid my head on his chest. "Don't worry, I won't."

**Kurea-Chan: **Aw! Happy ending to and awesome chapter :3

**Hiretsuna: **{blushing} Uh huh…

**Kurea-Chan: **Be on the look out for chapter 9!


	9. 9: Sayonara, For Real

**Kurea-Chan: **Ello. Here is chapter 9! R&R please?

**Robin: **Kurea-Chan doesn't own anything but this story and her O.C, Hiretsuna/Ginger Ninja.

**::: Recap :::**

"_**Don't ever underestimate me like that," he whispered softly, a hint of amusement in his tone.**_

_**I nodded, and then laid my head on his chest. "Don't worry, I won't."**_

**::: Hiretsuna's POV :::**

A few days had passed since "that night", and Robin acted like nothing happened. _Well, he's Robin; you can't expect anything else from the level-headed leader, _a voice inside my head told me. I shrugged the feeling off.

The alarm, which had been silent the past few days, rang out a call. The screen in the common room displayed, yet _another_ picture of Samu-sa. _Dang, when is this woman going to leave us alone! _I thought, frustrated.

Soon, enough the rest of the Titans gathered in the room. "Aww, c'mon! Her _again_?" I heard Beast Boy whine.

I pulled my mask over my face, and placed my katana in its sheath.

I crouched on top of a building; across the street from me was Robin. Raven his somewhere among the shadows as did Beast Boy, prowling alongside her. Cyborg and Starfire were hiding somewhere as well, waiting for Samu-sa to come.

I saw a flash of blue and white, as the road froze beneath me. I followed the ice's trail to Samu-sa; her icy eyes glinting in the dusk light.

I looked to Robin, who flung out his bo-staff, ready to leap at her. I placed three shurikens in between the spaces of my fingers, ready to slice her cape.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, Titans!" Samu-sa taunted, "I know you're hiding!"

Raven was the first to attack; she chanted her spell, and encased Samu-sa in her force field. She struggled to break free, but Raven wouldn't let her. Beast Boy leaped from the shadows in the form of a jaguar. Right as he was about to make contact with her, Raven released the force field so that Beast Boy could pin her down.

I flipped off the building, Robin doing the same. Beast Boy let go of Samu-sa a little too early, and Samu-sa freed herself. She shot ice beams at Cyborg, freezing his circuits and another at Starfire and Raven. That left me, Robin and Beast Boy going after Samu-sa.

Robin's bo-staff whirred and connected with Samu-sa's shoulder. She winced and grabbed it, and while her guard was down, Beast Boy leaped at her once again, pinning her down on the frozen road.

I let my shurikens fly from my hand, each landing neatly wedged in her cape. I came up to her, my katana in hand. I lifted it above my head, but before I could hit her, Samu-sa's cape tore from the shurikens, leaving behind parts of her cape. My katana hit the ice. It got stuck for a few moments, but that was enough time for Samu-sa to attack. She came down on me, her foot hitting me in the lower back. I crashed onto the ice, pain welling from where she had kicked me.

Samu-sa landed lightly beside me, holding her Ice Staff to my face. "Any last words, sweetheart?" she smirked.

"Yeah," I responded deviously, "This!"

I kicked out my leg, knocking her hard onto the ice. I placed my foot on her stomach to make sure she wouldn't get up. I flung two shurikens at her cape, one on each side, to make sure she would stay down. I grabbed my katana once again, grasping the blade part in my hand.

I leaned closer to her, so that we where face to face. "I swear, if the Titans see you here again, I will personally come and kick your ass. You got that?"

Samu-sa nodded, fear welling in her icy eyes. My shaft hit her in the temple, knocking her out cold. I lifted my foot off of her, grabbing my shurikens as I turned away from her.

"Well done," Robin smirked.

Samu-sa was taken care of. She was sent to Japan, to live out the rest of her days in jail.

A few weeks had passed since the big sight with Samu-sa, and I got a call from my older brother, Hiromasa, in Japan.

"Hiretsuna-chan!" he greeted me, "Are you coming home soon?"

I stiffened up. "I haven't been gone long, have I?"

"Oh, let's see…only about three months!" He exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sorry, *Oniichan!" I cried out, "I should come home soon then, huh?"

"Yeah, well, I got to go, talk to you later **Imoto!" Hiromasa called his farewell through the phone.

_It's going to be so hard to say goodbye to everyone…_I thought, sadly. I trudged up to my room, and grabbed my things, and shoved them in to my bag.

I heard the door swish open, and looked up to see Robin leaning against the doorframe. "Hey, you going somewhere?"

I nodded sadly. "I have to go home."

**::: Robin's POV :::**

My mouth hung open for a few moments. "Home? As in…_Japan_?" I asked, a note of surprise in my voice.

She nodded, and I caught her voice quivering. "Yeah…I have to see my brother and my friends; they miss me a lot…"

I swallowed hard, my mouth dry. "Oh…" _I'll miss you too, ya know, _I added inwardly.

Silence was penetrating the tense air.

"Will you…will you come back?" I stammered.

She shrugged. "I don't know, it depends on how the crime is in Japan, and here." She hauled her bag over her shoulder. "Should we get everyone to come say goodbye?"

I nodded and turned away. I started to gather everyone up in the common room. Hiretsuna entered, a sullen look rested on her face.

"Bye little red, good luck back home," Cyborg said, his usual tone of happiness fading into a quiet one.

"Oh dear friend! Do you have to leave?" Starfire hugged Hiretsuna. Hiretsuna nodded sadly in reply.

Beast Boy came up to Hiretsuna next. "Dude, you kicked some awesome bad guy butt." Hiretsuna tried to smile, but she really couldn't.

"Bye Hiretsuna," Raven said emotionlessly, as usual.

I was last. I walked closer to Hiretsuna, and as I did, I noticed her eyes brimming with tears. Before I could say anything, she embraced me, wrapping her arms around me. I placed my hand on the back of her head, and my other on her back.

"Robin, she murmured, "I'm going to miss you…a lot."

"Me too," I whispered back to her, "me too…"

She finally let go, and with a last glance at us, she left.

But I swear, I won't forget her.

**Kurea-Chan: **What a pretty sad ending!

**Robin: **What is with you and making everyone sad?

**Kurea-Chan:** Well, I _was _thinking of doing a sequel…

**Starfire: **_Oh_! Please do! I wish to see my friend again!

**Kurea-Chan: **{turns to the readers} Well ,if you guys agree, I'll make a sequel! Sayonara for now!

(BTW here's those starred words;

*Oniichan= an affectionate term to call an older brother

**Imoto= Japanese equivalent fro "younger sister")


End file.
